


Growth from a Growth

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Yang has a special type of dick, and Blake's about to find out all about it.





	Growth from a Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to whichever commenter suggested combining futa and weight gain, it was better than expected and I might do other stuff like this.

As Yang and Blake sat in awkward silence on Blake’s bunk, Yang cleared her throat and spoke.

“Well, I don’t really blame you for being curious about my dick, probably don’t meet someone like me very often…”

“I just… you’re right, I’ve never met someone like you before. I never expected you to be, well, someone like you,” Blake said quietly, fidgeting with her black and white yukata.

“Heh, yeah, I got really good at hiding it when I was younger. Got a little… harder when I hit puberty,” Yang explained, pausing to laugh at her little joke for herself and double check that there wasn’t a bulge in her pyjama shorts. “And, yeah, it’s even harder here at Beacon, which is apparently just full of hotties.” Yang smiled softly. “And I’m dating one of them somehow. I guess I should’ve mentioned this a little earlier.”

“It’s fine, we haven’t exactly been a couple for long,” Blake reassured, finding her voice again.

“Well, if you wanna try it out, just lemme know what you wanna do with it. Just… be careful.” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“’Be careful?’ Can you get me pregnant?” Blake asked, her eyes shooting from Yang’s crotch to her eyes.

“Oh, no no no, my dad got me checked, and I can’t do that,” Yang quickly corrected. “It’s just… the one time I did anything like this, the girl ended up… well… bigger.” Blake leaned back and put on an incredulous look.

“Seriously? That can happen?” Blake asked, baffled by Yang’s comment. Yang let out a wordless noise that still made her confusion very clear.

“I guess? I mean, it was only temporary, so it’s not that bad, but it still might freak you out if I don’t warn you. Scared the crap out of my ex at first, but then she was, like, really into it, and then we got kinda carried away.”

“That doesn’t sound as bad as you made it sound,” Blake commented, moving so she was kneeling on the bed, facing Yang. “Since Ruby and Weiss are out for the day, that should give me plenty of time to recover, and give us plenty of time together,” she added, crawling up towards Yang, getting right up to Yang’s reddening face.

“Oh, wow, when did you get so brave?” Yang spluttered. Blake smiled coolly.

“Probably around when I asked you to date me,” Blake answered, reaching down for Yang’s waistband. Yang reached up and removed the sash around Blake’s waist, letting her yukata drift open, revealing an exciting lack of underwear. Blake tugged Yang’s shorts down, letting Yang’s member spring free and fully erect. Before fully removing Yang’s shorts, Blake took a moment to admire Yang’s cock, all of its ridges and bumps, the heat radiating from it, even just the size. Blake didn’t have much for reference, but she felt that Yang had to be at least above average, judging by Yang’s everything. Blake tossed Yang’s shorts aside and crawled further up, putting her hot core above Yang’s erect cock.

“Y-you wanna go all the way already?” Yang asked, her eyes wide open.

“You said you can’t get me pregnant,” Blake purred, before dropping down, engulfing Yang’s cock with her soaking wet pussy. Yang tried to respond to Blake, but all that came out were quiet moans of pleasure. The moans grew louder as Blake pumped up and down on her cock, making the pressure build and build. “You just sit there and look pretty. I’ll do all the work,” Blake teased, pulling a whining moan from Yang’s lips. Before long, Yang’s cock began to swell and twitch, filling Blake’s core and catching all of Blake’s sensitive spots. It took an almost embarrassingly short amount of time before the pressure was too much for Yang. Yang came like a dam bursting, flooding Blake’s core with her cum. As Yang pumped her cum into Blake, Blake kept riding Yang, trying to milk her cock dry and edging closer and closer ever so slowly to her own orgasm.

After a few seconds, Yang had finished coming and the pair stopped for breath.

“So, when do I start getting bigger?” Blake asked. As if to answer her question, she felt a warming sensation all over her body. She began to fill out everywhere. A flabby pouch of fat grew on her belly. Her thighs and rear grew plumper and softer. Her breasts expanded a touch, maybe enough to go up a cup size. Her body widened just enough to open her yukata a little more and reveal her growth to Yang. Yang’s eyes lit up as Blake finished growing, ending up just about chubby.

“Now might be a good time to mention that I kinda prefer bigger people,” Yang said with a nervous grin. Blake felt Yang’s cock grow erect again and fill up her core. Blake let out a short laugh.

“Well, lucky you,” she said, as she slowly restarted her work on Yang’s cock, starting to enjoy the slight jiggling feeling from all over her body. Unlike last time, Yang’s hips were starting to do small rolls, and Yang’s hand rose to get a gentle grip on Blake’s widened hips. Yang’s next orgasm was even quicker than the last, and it was even better, making Yang throw her head back as she let out a loud, high pitched moan. As another load of cum flowed into Blake, the couple eagerly awaited the results. The results were very obvious very quickly. Blake’s belly turned into a fat, low hanging ball, resting on Yang’s toned stomach. Her thighs grew to the point where one of Blake’s were as big as both of Yang’s combined. Her rear ballooned out, pushing the yukata up to reveal itself. Her breasts grew to become generous mounds, about the size of Yang’s, possibly even a touch bigger. None of that could be covered up by the open yukata without some serious effort, effort that neither Blake or Yang wanted to put in.

“Oh ho, this is gonna be good,” Yang said, grabbing handfuls of Blake’s fat gut and jiggling it. “I bet you’re gonna disagree with me, but the way fat bellies bounce and jiggle during sex is just the hottest thing in the world.”

“I don’t know, I’m starting to appreciate it,” Blake said with a soft smile on her rounded face as she brought her pudgy hands down to her big belly, lifting it up and dropping it. There was a soft slap and a thud as it hit Yang and knocked some wind out of her.

“Oof, you’re getting nice and big,” Yang growled with a smirk on her face. Before Blake knew what was happening, Yang had pushed her onto her back and put her legs over Yang’s shoulders. Yang was very enthusiastically taking charge, with full control over Blake’s fat body and Blake was loving every single second of it. She lay on her back, moaning away as Yang frantically fucked her, as if Yang needed this more than anything else in the world. “C’mon, come, dammit!” Yang barked out, her eyes turning red as she hilted her cock in Blake. Another orgasm burst forth, and Blake was growing again. Her belly was turning into a massive wobbling dome of flesh and fat. Her breasts were the size of basketballs and just as bouncy as Yang played rough with her. Her hips and rear widened dramatically, as did her jelly-like thighs. Her face grew rounder and softer as a double chin began to form. Even her arms were starting to show her gains as they strained against the sleeves of her yukata. Blake tugged herself free of her sleepwear, no help from Yang, who seemed frantically focused on her need to fuck Blake senseless. Blake was getting close to her own orgasm, thanks to Yang’s determination and her throbbing and thrusting cock running over Blake’s sensitive areas, areas that seemed to get more and more sensitive as she got larger and softer and fatter. Yang picked up the pace, going harder, faster, deeper. The moans spilled from Blake’s mouth as she got closer and closer to her limit. Then, finally, Blake’s body let itself have its sweet release, pleasure radiating from her core. Her inner walls clenched and pulsed around Yang’s hard-working cock, setting off one last powerful orgasm Yang that had her groaning with relief, her eyes fading back from red to lavender and her pace slowing to a crawl as she pumped her load into Blake. Blake’s near spherical belly grew a second, lower roll of fat, spilling down her body, covering her core and weighing Blake down, making it harder for the orgasmic pleasure to make her arch her back. She widened out to the point where she was beginning to spill over the side of the bed. Her thighs were each the size of Yang, if not larger. Blake had never even imagined being this big, let alone felt it before. The feeling of Yang flopping onto her pillowy mass of a belly and slowly sinking in was entirely foreign, yet entirely pleasing. Blake tried to sit up and hug Yang, but could only reach far enough to sort of stroke Yang’s long blonde locks.

“Oh, wow,” Blake breathed, “this is incredible.” Yang shot up from Blake’s belly, a beaming smile on her face.

“I am so glad you said that. I was kinda worried I’d gotten too carried away,” Yang said bashfully, a big change from herself from a few minutes ago.

“You’re just lucky this awoke a new fetish in me,” Blake teased.

“Oh no, I corrupted my sweet, innocent, incredibly kinky girlfriend,” Yang joked, before letting out a short laugh. “Let me know when you wanna do this again.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you waiting too long,” Blake said with a satisfied smile on her face. “From how much you came, it seemed like you needed it.” Yang let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, well, you seemed like you enjoyed it too,” Yang added. She clambered over Blake’s mammoth body to plant a quick little kiss on Blake’s lips, as Yang rested on Blake’s globular belly and sunk in a touch. “Man, it’s a good thing I’m not scared of heights, or I’d be worried up here,” Yang joked, pulled a little laugh from Blake. Blake and Yang eagerly planned their next time, eagerly looking forward to more of this.


End file.
